


Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me

by subscribe_to_techno



Series: TsukkiYama week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tsukkiyama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subscribe_to_techno/pseuds/subscribe_to_techno
Summary: The glow of the sunset illuminated Tadashi’s face, and Kei was sure that he had never looked prettier.Day 1 - kiss
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: TsukkiYama week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Would you be so kind as to fall in love with me

The glow of the sunset illuminated Tadashi’s face, and Kei was sure that he had never looked prettier.

“Tsukki? You good?” Tadashi cocked his head to the side.

“Huh- Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Kei readjusted his glasses, ignoring the blush spread across his cheeks.

“Tsukki! You’re all red! Are you sick? Do you have a temperature?” Tadashi fretted.

“I’m okay, don’t worry about me,” Kei batted Tadashi’s hand away.

“Sorry Tsukki,” Tadashi smiled. _God_ , Kei thought, _that boy is too good for someone like me_.

“Stop apologising, Yamaguchi. I thought you were a badass now?”

“Sor-”

“Tadashi,” Kei smiled, holding back a laugh. Tadashi blushed and giggled, embarrassed. Kei looked away. He knew that if he didn’t, he might make a decision he would regret.

“Hey Tsukki?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you invite me here?”

“Is it so weird to want to hang out with my friend?”

“That’s not really what I meant Tsukki. You said you had to talk to me about something?”

_Oh. Right._

“Well,” Kei paused for a second, looking for the right words. He had it all planned out at first. He would invite Tadashi to a picnic in his backyard to watch the shooting stars. They would watch the sky, and then he would confess. He would confess smoothly, maybe a little bit flirty, and Tadashi would accept his confession and they would be boyfriends. But now that the time had come it turned out Kei was at a loss for words.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi was smiling at him, that oh-so-angelic smile. Kei was fiddling with his fingers, a nervous habit from middle school he had yet to outgrow.

Kei laughed a bit nervously. _Just get it over with, like taking off a band-aid_.

“Tadashi, we’ve been friends since middle school,”

“Yeah?” Tadashi was looking at him, and Kei felt his confidence slowly return. Tadashi, the angel that he was, wouldn’t leave Kei for trivial reasons like that.

“And all that time, no matter how mean I was, what I said, you’ve always stayed by my side,”

“Well, duh, that’s what friends are for, right?”

“I was just wondering, why?”

“Why what, Tsukki?”

“Why do you still tolerate me?” _Damnit Kei, that’s not what you were meant to say._

“Why wouldn’t I? You might be a little bit tough around the edges sometimes, but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. Actually, I think you’re actually really soft deep down, Tsukki,” Tadashi giggled, and while those giggles weren’t exactly rare for him to hear, getting to hear Tadashi truly laugh like that felt intimate, as if it was a secret the two of them shared. Sure, Tadashi laughed around others, but it never compared to the soft giggles he would share in private, when it was just the two of them. Maybe Kei was just digging too deep into what it might mean, but Kei pushed that thought deep down.

“But, Tsukki, I know that isn’t what you wanted to tell me, there’s something else, isn’t there?”

“What makes you say that?”

“C’mon Tsukki, after being friends so long, don’t you think I’d be able to read you better than anyone else by now?” That angelic grin was soft, and it drew Kei in, captured him in a way that made him melt.

“I guess you’re right. There is something I need to say. Just, promise you won’t hate me for it?” Kei’s voice was vulnerable. He hated it. He hated being vulnerable, laying himself out for others to see. But, maybe for Tadashi it would be okay. Maybe he could stand to be a little less tough for the angel before him.

“I could never hate you, Tsukki,” Tadashi said softly. Kei only shook his head

“I think I’m in love with you, Tadashi, and, I understand if you think it’s gross or never want to talk to me again but-”

“Shh, let me get a word in before you run away on me, Tsukki,” Tadashi put a finger to Kei’s lips, hushing him.

“What is it?”

“First of all, you say that as if it’s ground-breaking news, as if I haven’t known for a while, Tsukki,”

“But- How? And why didn’t you say anything?” Tadashi laughed again, and Kei was sure he had ascended to heaven.

“I told you, I can read you well, probably better than anyone else. And as to why I didn’t say anything, well, I wanted to be sure that you had come to terms with it yourself before I asked you out,”

“Before you asked me out? Does that mean that?”

“Yes Tsukki, I’m completely, utterly in love with you. I love the sarcastic remarks you make, I love that you act all tough but secretly love dinosaur chicken nuggets and onesies, I love that, out of all the people you could have chosen to be friends with, you chose me, I love how accepting you were of me, even saving up to get me that binder and a short haircut when no one else would, I love the soft smiles you make when you think no one is watching, and most of, I love you, Tsukishima Kei, for you. No matter what anyone says, you are my number one, and I am just so happy that you like me back,”

With one hand Tadashi grabbed Kei’s, and moved the other to Kei’s cheek, and wiped away the tears that Kei wasn’t even aware had fallen. Kei’s gaze moved down to Tadashi’s lips. He wondered if Tadashi’s lips would be as soft as his hands. He wasn’t even aware that he was staring until Tadashi started to giggle, melodic as chiming bells.

“If I’m not being too forward, can I kiss you?”

“Tsukki, of course you’re not being too forward, I just went on a huge speech about how much I love you, if anyone has been too forward it’s me,”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it is,” Tadashi leaned forward, and awkwardly knocked his lips against Kei’s. Kei hid his blushing face behind his hand.

“Technically you kissed me,” Kei muttered.

“Well then, kiss me. Is this okay?” Tadashi asked, crawling into Kei’s lap. Kei nodded. Kei put a hand up to Tadashi’s face. Before the two could kiss, they accidently bumped noses. Tadashi laughed, and Kei smiled fondly. Kei pressed his lips up to Tadashi’s, and Tadashi moved so that his arms weren’t in the way. They kissed slowly, unsurely, both wanting to deepen the kiss but unsure of how. Tadashi tilted his head, pressing slightly firmer, and Kei grabbed one of Tadashi’s hands.

The two broke the kiss, only for the necessity of breathing. Once they had regained their breaths, Tadashi moved his head closer to Kei’s, and Kei’s relaxed demeaner faltered when he felt the soft breath against his lips.

“It’s getting dark out here, we should go inside,”

“Well, can we keep kissing in your bedroom,” Tadashi asked ‘innocently’.

“Am I ever going to get a moments rest now?” Kei laughed.

“Maybe not,” Tadashi stuck his tongue out. The two boys ran up to Kei’s room. Kei shut and locked the door, and Tadashi smiled cheekily. Once Kei sat down, it only took Tadashi to jump onto Kei’s lap, wrapping his arms around Kei’s neck.

“Weren’t we just teasing Kageyama and Hinata the other day about how couple-y they’ve been acting yesterday?”

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Kei said, although the words had no sting to them.

“Make me,” Tadashi smirked.

The two hadn’t had much experience with kissing, but after a few tries they found a steady rhythm. Kei realised he was enjoying Tadashi taking charge way more than he thought he would, but perhaps that was because he had always thought of Tadashi as the more patient of the duo.

A knock on the door startled the couple.

“Kei! Tadashi! It’s dinner time! You two better hurry up!” Akiteru shouted.

“Shit- I forgot about that,” Tadashi giggled. The two looked over towards the mirror and laughed at the sight of themselves. Tadashi handed Kei his glasses, then the two hurried to make themselves presentable (Or at least not look like they had been spending the last five minutes kissing). They knew that the Tsukishima’s weren’t homophobic, but they wanted to keep their relationship discreet for now, mostly due to Tadashi’s bad experiences (Or maybe just Kei not wanting Akiteru to tease the two of them, not that he’d say it out loud).

Turns out, there was no point in trying to be sneaky.

“So, I saw you and Tadashi in the backyard earlier,” Akiteru punched Kei in the shoulder playfully. Kei let out a deep sigh.

“Shut. Up.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to say anything about it unless you bring it up, just know I’m always here for you to talk if you need it,”

Kei rolled his eyes, then walked over, back to Tadashi’s side.

“What was that about Tsukki?”

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it, Tadashi,”

Tadashi smiled and grabbed Kei’s hand, and for once in his life, Kei felt as if he could take on the world.


End file.
